whatshouldireadfandomcom-20200214-history
War for the Planet of the Apes
2017 third film in the reboot franchise beginning with Rise of the Planet of the Apes, directed by Matt Reeves and with music by Michael Giacchino. First watch (21st July 2017) Format Sheffield Cineworld, 2D Journal Really disappointed. Rise was such a pleasant and unexpected surprise, then Dawn disappointed me - the new composer was rubbish, the charm of the first one was gone, it was too serious, nothing actually important happened in the grand scheme of things, it was basically like the new director just had a completely different idea about what sort of movie to make and I didn't like it. War is more of the same, except it had actually bad parts that deserve serious criticism. Of course the visual effects were great, but that's about it. Looking at it as a trilogy it makes very little sense - the first movie was so different from the following two, and those two both had just such empty boring plots, for me. After watching it I came home and looked up the reviews and watched Your Movie Sucks' video review, and even though the movie has unbelievable ratings everywhere there are plenty of people pointing out the same problems I had with it. The avalanche at the end was ridiculous. The exposition explaining how the virus was making people mute and stupid was terrible. Caesar was just a grumpy fuck the whole movie. The humans were unbelievably stupid. Here's one redditors critique, with which I agree: I went to see this movie with a friend who recommended it based on the quality of previous two films. I wish I hadn't, it was one of the most boring movies I have ever seen. I'll block out the rest because spoilers. The first forty minutes or so follows Caesar and his crew riding across snow, then riding across snow with a young girl, then riding across snow with the Bad Ape, then riding across snow to find a concentration camp. Then the concentration camp sequence drags on, and on, and on, and on, and on, with some contrived and illogical developments. How did the humans not know about the existence of the tunnels beneath the compound? Maurice, the Bad Ape, and the girl just happen to stumble upon it, so the screenplay saved the day rather than the characters figuring out how to get their brethren out. The girl wanders into the compound and feeds and waters Caesar in a scene that dragged on about twice as long as it should have. How was she not seen? Does this base have any guards? In fact, if Woody was preparing for an assault, how did he not have more guards posted? Or did he have a bunch of guards posted, but they are all blind and deaf? The avalanche at the end was so idiotic I felt insulted as an audience member. The screenplay saved the day rather than some kind of logical or more poignant end. The new human army (btw, this movie was called "War for the Planet of the Apes," yet there were only two battle scenes. The climactic ending battle happened mostly off screen) wins, then gets immediately wiped out by a miraculous avalanche that all the apes survive just because they can climb trees. I feel as though a better ending would have been Caesar escaping last and he is shot and killed by the new human army, leaving Maurice to lead the others to safety since 99% of the apes were already off the field and away from danger. Instead, we got an illogical ending where Caesar, sporting a nice arrow wound to his side, manages to outrun an avalanche and cling to trees, then trek across literal mountains and deserts, then drops dead the moment they reach the safety of their little oasis. It was so painfully melodramatic and made no sense. I really hated this movie. Then again, that's just my opinion, man. Rating -1, 4/10 Category:2010s films Category:Planet of the Apes films Category:Science fiction films Category:Action films Category:Films watched in 2017 Category:Films with -1 rating